Sims Next Top Model (cycle 9)
Sims Next Top Model: World Tour is the 9th season of Sims Next Top Model. It premiered at midnight between June 6th and 7th. The season's promotional song is Наедине (Naedine) by Нюша (Nyusha) Format Changes The format of this season will be an upgraded FNTM-styled one, meaning that the panel will be FNTM-styled, whereas there will be highlights from the past week shown before the panel. Examples are clips from the photoshoots, a challenge, announcements of location changes, and occasionally even house parts. Theme The theme that this season is based on is traveling, culture, and so on. As the title suggests, a lot of traveling will be happening as the show goes on. ''For more information on the international locations, see List of Sims Next Top Model: World Tour destinations Episodes 'The First Stop' The 14 finalists meet in Detroit, where they are told that they are going to Ireland. They leave immediately and arrive at night. The next day the girls have their first photoshoot, and at the same time Tyra is announcing the winner of cycle 8. In the end Lucy Demalleur wins, being the second 16-year old winner, as the first one was Violetta Dubois in cycle 1. Back at the house, Ke'ai shows off her Gwiyomi skills, because obviously every Asian alive is forced to know the Gwiyomi dance. At panel, Elsa's impressive photo earns her the first call-out, while Ke'ai and Chandini's non-fitting photos place them in the bottom two. In the end Ke'ai is saved, forcing Chandini to leave the competition. *'First call-out: Elsa Wolf *'Bottom two: '''Chandini Roa & Ke'ai Jia Yangju *'Eliminated: 'Chandini Roa *'Special guests: 'Trea Bonks, Jenfa Seshiyave, Urin Fenox, Hena Blek, Luce Damlur 'Irish Brides The girls meet Tyra at a park, and she takes them to a nearby library for their next challenge which is a top model quiz. The models are asked questions such as who is the model on this picture, what color works with what color, mention 8 fashion capitals and so on. Sadly, most girls fail horrendusly, and Ke'ai doesn't even get the first question right, which is "What's your name?". In the end Brannagh wins the challenge with a sparse 7/9 correct answers. At panel the girls' photos with bridal dresses are reviewed, and Amber's gorgeous profile earns her the first call-out. But Fiora and Ke'ai's inability to adapt to an assignment puts them in the bottom. In the end Ke'ai is saved once more, making this her last chance to impress. *'First call-out: '''Amber Ron Cedric *'Bottom two:' Fiora Hitomi & Ke'ai Jia Yangju *'Eliminated: Fiora Hitomi '''Scissors and Dyes The remaining girls meet Lucy who announces that they will travel to Salou. They arrive in Salou and explore their Mediterranean home. Some girls talk about themselves. The girls get makeovers. No one cares. The girls do a beachwear photoshoot. Uaui's photo impresses, while Lilith and Nesrin fall in the bottom. In the end Nesrin is eliminated for not being able to work with her look. *'First call-out:' Uaui 'Aukai *'Bottom two: '''Lilith Pleasant & Nesrin Moravac *'Eliminated: Nesrin Moravac '''Too Lazy The girls posed covered in butterflies. Sophie's photo earned her the first call-out, but Damalis and Ghaissani landed in the bottom two. In the end Damalis was eliminated. *'First call-out: '''Sophie Malina *'Bottom two:' Damalis Kotas & Ghaissani Nabila *'Eliminated:' Damalis Kotas Contestants Summaries 'Call-out order' 'Makeovers' *'Amber:' Dyed red, cut shorter. *'Brannagh:' Cut shoulder length on one side, and cheeck length on the other. *'Damalis:' Cut a few centimeters, more volume. *'Elsa: Dyed chocolate brown. *'Ghaissani: '''Extensions added, curled. *'Jenah: Dyed caramel/golden brown. *'Ke'ai: '''Cut shorter. *'Lilith: Extensions added. *'Nesrin: '''Shaved. *'Sophie: 'Dyed blonde. *'Tianna: Dyed black, cut shorter. *'Uaui:' Cut shorter. 'Photoshoots' *'Photoshoot 1: '''Summery outfits in the Irish hills *'Photoshoot 2:' Bridal dresses in a vintage setting, staring through a mirror *'Photoshoot 3:' H&M Beachwear *'Photoshoot 4:' Butterfly queens *'Photoshoot 5:''' Alexander McQueen Dresses on the savannah Category:Cycles